Shut up, Dobe
by leigh.hime
Summary: Naruto returns from a week long mission and Sasuke is sassy as usual. AU...beginnings of a lemon. c;


"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he opened the door to their one bedroom flat. A swift arm shot out around him and he felt the coldness of a kunai against his throat. Naruto squirmed in Sasuke's hold, but it made no difference. The blonde was too tired to fight against him and Sasuke only smirked.

"If you're loud, dobe, you'll always be caught", Sasuke murmured into Naruto's neck, biting onto it a little rougher than planned. Naruto grunted with pain and elbowed Sasuke in the stomach.

"It's always a surprise coming home with you here, teme", Naruto smirked and wrapped his right arm around Sasuke's neck, pulling closer until their lips were just hovering above the other's. Hot breath torrented over both of their cheeks and the playful moment was now replaced with a much more serious and intimate one. The tension rose and Sasuke smirked again, pressing his forehead against Naruto's.

"How did it go?"

"It was alright. The mission went off without a hitch", Naruto replied softly.

"Is that true?" Sasuke turned Naruto's face to the side to reveal a long and badly stitched up cut that ran from Naruto's ear, down his jaw and to the tip of his chin. "If this isn't the definition of hitch, then I don't know what is?" Sasuke seethed with anger and wrapped his arms more protectively around his partner.

"It's fine. I'm fine. The most important thing is that we made it back and you have nothing more to worry over."

"Don't make me worry again, dobe. I don't like it", Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, Sasuke", Naruto rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly at the fact that his lover had been worried over him. Sasuke didn't much talk about his feelings; he would much rather show them or prove them in different forms, most of which lied within the bedroom.

"…and I also don't like you going off with that…Sai guy either", Sasuke said underneath his breath.

"Sai? He's just a pal!" Naruto smiled and blushed at the thought of himself ever having a fling with someone like Sai.

"So what? Sakura thought we were just… 'pals'." Sasuke made a fair point and Naruto pulled his brows low.

"You trust me, don't you?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course-"

"There's nothing between myself and Sai. I swear."

Sasuke's eyes softened at Naruto's reassuring words, but immediately his expression had switched back to his usual emotionless façade. He strolled past his partner and dropped the kunai on the small counter next to the sink.

"You should know, dobe", Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat down, bringing his legs up to rest on the dirty coffee table, "That you smell awful."

Naruto froze and blushed immediately, glaring at Sasuke before stalking over to him.

"I've been gone for a week and this is the welcome home I get", Naruto growled, before stomping off to the bathroom, grumbling words of annoyance underneath his breath. "I'll be in the shower."

He stripped himself of all clothing and turned on the shower as hot as it would go before stepping in.

"Shish, that's hot", he said under his breath as the water proceeded to cascade over his body and take away any dirt and grime that remained.

All of his frustration and annoyance from before slowly began to fade away, knowing that Sasuke's attempts at annoying him were one of his only and most common ways of showing affection. He knew that most of the things that came out of his partner's mouth during daylight hours were meant to get underneath his skin and as their relationship developed over time, he had begun to calm himself internally instead of exploding with frustration like he did during his genin days.

Without noticing, Naruto began humming and soon the humming became words.

Sasuke smirked from the couch as he heard his blonde friend start singing, smiling at the way his voice would crack and the pitch would waver, making him sound like the young boy he once was. It brought back nostalgic memories, but Sasuke was soon ripped from his reverie by Naruto's immediate increase in volume and switching to a song that Sasuke was quite fond of.

He had to contain himself from moving on the couch. He never wanted to be that needy person in the relationship, but at sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

_He's just going to pester me if I go in there. I can hear it now. 'Oh Sasuke, I thought you said I smelled. Who knew you would come in HERE looking for me?' _He groaned inwardly and pinched the bridge of his nose as Naruto's singing increased.

"Hey! Dobe!" Sasuke shouted, standing up from his seat and going to bang his fist on the bathroom door. Naruto smiled smugly in the shower; his attempts at attracting Sasuke's attention were a success.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto smirked, "Is my singing…annoying?"

"Shut the hell up, dobe."

"I do what I damn well please, teme", Naruto immediately began singing again and before he knew what was happening, Sasuke had came through the bathroom door and wound up tangled with him in the shower, fully clothed.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto squirmed in his partner's grip.

"How do I shut you up?"

"You can't!" Naruto continued singing and a thought sparked in Sasuke's head. Immediately, he brought his lips to Naruto's, silencing any more sound coming from the jinchuuriki's mouth.

Sasuke pressed Naruto into the wall, holding him in place with his hips against him, only allowing minimal movement.

"You missed this didn't you, teme?" Naruto breathed out, looking Sasuke directly in the eye.

"Why do you never listen?" Sasuke breathed out. Naruto's hands began wandering towards Sasuke's pants, undoing the button easily and pushing them down in a hungry manner. "Just shut up."


End file.
